


Say Amen (Saturday Night)

by dirty_diana



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: But I'm stuck on the fourth step. "Fearless and searching moral inventory." From the guy who murdered his father. Twice.





	Say Amen (Saturday Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Warnings: violence, drugs/alcohol, a handful of time lapse cuts, a flash of light at 00:52

[lyrics to Say Amen by Panic! at the Disco](https://genius.com/Panic-at-the-disco-say-amen-saturday-night-lyrics)

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/311115308), password = dragon   
[Watch on tumblr](http://sweeter-than.tumblr.com/post/182613955721/say-amen-saturday-night-an-iron-fist-vid-by%22)


End file.
